La última vez que te hice mía
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Lemmon James&Lily... Situado en el último día de sus vidas... Entren...


**La última vez que te hice mía…**

Historia James&Lily, pasa el último día de sus vidas el 31 de octubre de 1981 Es un One-Shot… Es la parte lemmon perdida del Fic: **Quien nos ama no nos abandona jamás. **(Capítulo 2)…

Advertencia es mi primer lemmon así que por favor deja un review/comentario... Gracias….

Hablaban de sueños cumplidos y sueños por cumplir… Hablaban de todo y de nada….

-Te amo Lils eres todo para mí, me has dado todo lo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener: una familia, un hijo, una mujer hermosa con la cual despertar cada día y lo más importante tu amor-le dijo él mirándola con amor, con todo el amor que sentía por ella desde años atrás y ella le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de amor, entrega y pasión… Lo miró con los mismos ojos con los cuales muchas veces le había ocultado sus sentimientos… Los mismos ojos que habían cautivado a su esposo- Te amo Lils aquí y en la otra vida también te amaré porque eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz… A ti y a Harry-Y con esas palabras los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas y susurro su nombre…

-¡James! Merlín… Eres tan perfecto… no me perdonaré nunca no haberte aceptado antes-Ella quería seguir hablando pero él puso su dedo sobre su boca…

-No digas nada… Fue necesario para que este idiota pudiera madurar y pudiera merecerte…

-Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo-dijo ella acortando la distancia que los separaba para besarlos-Te amo James-le dijo ella sentándose sobre él y bajando seductoramente una de las tiras de su blusa dejando que él admirara una vez más su belleza, sus pechos al descubierto y sus hombros llenos de pecas… Se acercó a él y lo beso con pasión desmesurada…

Ella quería tomar el control como lo hacía cada vez que hacían el amor pero esta vez James quería hacer que ella llegara al cielo antes de hacerla suya…. Así que él giro quedando sobre ella… Beso sus labios, con pasión pero con ternura a la vez… Siguió su camino y beso su mejilla para llegar a su cuello y su oído el cual mordió suavemente –ella gimió- James le daba besos húmedos en su cuello y comenzó a bajar por sus hombros… Besando sus incontables pecas… Termino de quitar su blusa y su sujetador dejando sus senos completamente descubiertos…

Tomo cada uno de ellos mientras rosaba su cuello con la lengua, volvió al oído y lo mordió nuevamente pero un poco más salvaje –ella no paraba de gemir- Sin soltar uno de sus senos tomó su varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador para no despertar a Harry quien dormía plácidamente en la otra habitación-volvió a mirarla y se quedó deslumbrado mirando sus senos habían cambiado desde la primera vez que los vio… Cambiaron desde aquella vez en que Lily se convirtió en mujer y desde que tuvo a su hijo… Ahora eran más grandes y redondos lo cual excitaba mucho más a James quien se lanzó sediento hacia ellos…

Los besó salvajemente tomó uno de ellos y lo beso al completo succionaba lo que cabía de él en su boca y después siguió con su pezón sin dejar de acariciar el otro… Los gemidos de Lily ahora eran más fuertes… Estaba disfrutando de las caricias de su esposo y podía gritar porque lo había visto silenciando la habitación… James cambió de seno y siguió haciendo lo mismo solo que esta vez comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón de su mujer… La ropa les estaba estorbando… Dejó de besar sus senos para volver a pasar su lengua desde el cuello, el oído y los hombros de ella para seguir bajando hasta su vientre… Quería enloquecerla… Ella lo sabía fue por eso que dejo nadar sus sensaciones, dejo que recorriera su cuerpo pero ella lo necesitaba sentirlo suyo…. Sentía sus bragas ya húmedas con solo esas pocas caricias…

Cuando él llegó a la parte inferior de su vientre, jugó con sus manos, una la posó sobre uno de sus senos y la otra se encargo de retirar completamente el pantalón de su amada y al hacerlo no dejo de notar que ya estaba húmeda, lista para él…. Pero aún no era el momento, buscó una de sus piernas y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla desde su pie hasta su muslo allí se detuvo para mirar a su esposa que respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba sonrojada de la excitación…

Instintivamente ella comenzó un baile con sus caderas buscando más placer, él se acercó a su sexo y comenzó a tocarlo suavemente… Ella quería más él lo sabía por eso mientras más lento era el movimiento de sus manos en su sexo mayor era la necesidad de ella… Ella gritó desesperadamente y la besó para calmarla pero después de haber intensificado el beso su pasión se desbordó y arrancó las bragas negras de lencería para dejar ver todo su esplendor… Llevo su boca hasta ahí donde su lengua gozó del mangar que se le entregaba era la segunda vez que lo hacía pero esta vez su esposa estaba disfrutándolo y prueba de ello era los gemidos incontrolables que profería y sentir sus uñas clavarse en sus hombros….

La primera vez que lo había hecho ella estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había hecho nada parecido aunque al final terminó disfrutándolo, James la había llevado a lugares inalcanzables con solo su boca y ahora estaba haciéndolo de nuevo… Ella sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar el bailar de sus caderas cuando sintió que James tocaba su botón con uno de sus dedos….

Verla tan excitada ayudó a que hiciera con más eficiencia su trabajo comenzó con movimientos lentos y circulares y cuando ella comenzó a danzar tratando de encontrar más placer aumento el ritmo y disfruto al verla morderse el labio inferior tratando sin éxito de no dejar lanzar un grito ahogado…

-¡Oh James! ¡Merlín sigue! Por favor… James ¡Oh por Merlín! - Escuchar esas súplicas de su amada lo excito mucho más aún su pantalón comenzaba a matarle pero siguió pasando su lengua y haciendo movimientos cada vez más rápidos sobre su sexo y entonces sintió todo su sabor… Había logrado su misión… La había hecho terminar sin siquiera hacerla suya… Pero eso no le importó siguió haciéndolo hasta que ella se giro y lo tumbó a la cama… Sonrió tan seductoramente y gruño como una gatita en celo…

-¡Demonios James! ¡Te necesito tanto!-dijo ella aún con la voz entrecortada lo miró con deseo y sonrió al ver el bulto en medio de sus piernas… Debía estar matándolo… Se sentó desnuda sobre su pecho y él gimió al sentir el contraste de la piel húmeda de aquella mujer y la suya propia… Ella lo besó con pasión mientras danzaba sobre su miembro excitándose de nuevo y preguntándose ¿cuántos orgasmos más le daría James aquella tarde? Ya había perdido la cuenta… Pero él no lo había disfrutado tanto como ella o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba entonces sacó su lado más salvaje dispuesta a complacerlo y llevarlo hasta el mismo cielo…

Lo miró con tanto deseo que él sintió las mejillas arder…. Ella era Lily… Sin duda alguna la mujer más tierna y amorosa que en el mundo podía haber pero también era la mujer más salvaje y felina cuando se lo proponía… Ella se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y fue ahora el tiempo de gemir de James… Ella tocó con una mano su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón y él gruño… Mientras que llevaba su otra mano a la espalda de él y pasaba lentamente las uñas sobre su piel ocasionando un temblor espasmódico y un gemido sin contener… Ella se excito al ver todas las reacciones que podía provocar en él se sentó sobre su miembro y comenzó a moverse…

El movimiento ocasionó fuertes reacciones en ambos… James deseaba sentirla suya y ella necesitaba llenarse de él pero su pantalón lo impedía ella se bajo quedando fuera de la cama y de la manera más sensual que encontró comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a su marido… Sabía que su miembro estaba listo pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse e instintivamente lo tomo y lo acarició con su mano mientras con la otra tomaba uno de sus pezones… Miró a James quien se encontraba extasiado ante tal imagen… Lily no se había atrevido formalmente a hacer lo que sus ojos demostraban y allí la vio con aquel deseo incontenido… Vio cuando acercó su rostro a su sexo y como si fuera una experta en el tema comenzó a comérselo literalmente… James comenzó a gemir y a gritar el nombre de ella… Cerró sus ojos para sentirse pleno y cuando los abrió encontró la escena más erótica que recordaría siempre… Su Lily desnuda ante él con una mano y su boca deleitándose en su miembro, pasando su lengua metiéndoselo y la otra mano en uno de sus senos tocándose como él lo hacía… Él sintió venirse y la separó, no quería que la primera vez que ella se animara a hacerlo tuviese aquella experiencia y aunque ella al principio no entendió sonrió al ver a su marido acabar…

Se sintió satisfecha después de todo no había sido como ella pensaba… Lo disfrutó tanto como él y entonces entendió las palabras de su marido "Sentir tu placer en mi boca es lo más excitante que puede haber"...

Él la miraba y se sentía completamente dichoso de tener a una mujer tan hermosa a su lado… Vio como ella posaba sus ojos en él y sonreía satisfecha…

-Lily-suspiró él…

-No digas nada y hazme tuya de una buena vez-dijo ella… Y sin esperar a que James respondiera se sentó cerca de su miembro… Lo miró y sonrió de lado, provocándolo… Él también sonrió, se sentó con ella aún sobre él, frente a él y acerco su miembro a la entrada de su sexo, paseándolo y haciéndole saber lo que le esperaba, ella gimió al sentir el contacto y al ver que su esposo quería jugar comenzó a bailar y rozar su sexo con el miembro de él…

James reaccionó y sin esperar más se introdujo en ella ambos gimieron… Ella se curvó hacia atrás y él se apoderó de uno de sus senos con su boca mientras con sus manos en los glúteos de ella guiaba una serie de movimientos que iban desde los más rápidos hasta los más lentos y sensuales… Por un momento aprovecharon que estaban sentados frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos los cuales no ocultaban el deseo y la lujuria que recorría sus cuerpos… Se besaron apasionadamente… Lily estaba disfrutando de todas las caricias que James le hacía en todo su cuerpo y entonces él la tumbo en la cama, tomo una de sus piernas y comenzó a besarla hasta llegar nuevamente a su botón…

Después de probar su excitación, se posicionó frente a su entrada y levanto las piernas de su mujer hasta ponerlas sobre sus hombros y acomodó una de las almohadas bajo la cintura de ella para su comodidad… Y se introdujo nuevamente en ella… La imagen era totalmente erótica para el chico… Podía ver como su mujer gemía y se agarraba uno de sus senos, mordía su labio inferior para no gritar pero también podía ver como él la embestía con más fuerza y al verla tan sonrojada y excitada llevó su mano hasta su botón e inició movimientos rápidos igual que sus embestidas y entonces Lily grito su nombre completamente excitada…

-¡James! ¡Merlín! ¡Sigue, sigue!- él paró y la miró pícaramente-¡No pares!- y él obedeció dándole las embestidas más salvajes de su vida y a ella no le importó pues estaba teniendo el orgasmo más largo, más placentero…. No le importó tampoco cuando él sin salir de ella la giró para que quedara bocabajo… El miró su espalda desnuda y no pudo evitar pasar una de sus manos por ella, ella gimió con su contacto, llevando su propia mano a su botón… Mientras James tenía una de las suyas en sus glúteos y otra en su cabello… Él se tumbó sobre ella para oler su cabello, su cuello y por donde quiera que fuera su mujer desprendía olores excitantes… Sus embestidas fueron más rápidas y llevó su mano al botón de ella, ella retiró la suya para darle acceso pero la puso sobre la de él… enterrando sus uñas cuando los orgasmos llegaban….

Ambos estaban a punto de acabar, entonces él salió de ella para besar sus senos con libertad y luego bajar hasta su sexo y besarlo y acariciarlo sin medidas, ella estaba a punto y él también por lo que decidió introducirse en ella nuevamente sin dejar de acariciar su botón… El chico resistía las ganas de acabar ya y entonces sabía que su mujer no podía hacerlo por mucho….

-¡James, James! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡James, James! –ella enterró las uñas en las manos de su amado sintiéndose plena, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a concentrarse en la parte baja de su vientre y sintió el calor de su marido haciendo lo mismo… Y tras otra embestida ambos acabaron… El la miró extasiado y ella lo miró dulcemente… Sin salir de ella aún, se acostó sobre su cama y la acomodó para sentir su espalda sobre su pecho desnudo… Amaba la sensación de sus miembros aún juntos, su piel rozar… Esa mujer era endemoniadamente sensual…

-¡Oh Lils! ¡Por Merlín!- ella sonrió…

-Yo también te amo James…

-Sabes Lils, nunca pensé que estaríamos así….

-Siempre que hacemos el amor dices lo mismo…

-Lils cada vez que hacemos el amor pareciera que fuera un sueño… Si muero hoy moriría feliz…

Tal vez ninguno de los sabía que aquella frase se cumpliría horas más tarde, lo único que ambos sabían era que se amaban y que no dudarían en ningún momento dar la vida por las personas que más amaban en este mundo…

¿Les gusto?

Entonces deja un Review/Comentario….

Gracias….


End file.
